The Girl Called Nova
by Monarch Sparrowhawk
Summary: An AU of the series. Falls in somewhere mid-season 1. Changes to be aware of are first, Sam is genderbent in this fanfic. Two, Sam is also a Xandarian, as in this AU Xandar still exists. This is basically a space-cop meets Earth AU type thing. The story is hopefully better than the description.


**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape or form the Nova Comics, Ultimate Spider-man, or any Marvel Comic properties such as the alien races I used and will be using in this story. Also any and all picture references belong to their domain/artist.**

 _The Girl Called Nova_

 _Chapter 1: The Making of A New Superhero_

 _Part One_

 _Xandar, Tranta Star System, Andromeda Galaxy_

 _ZOOOOOM!_ A hoverbike whizzed by, cutting off traffic. A few seconds later another hoverbike followed, with it's headlights flashing and siren wailing.

"Halt! You are under arrest in the name of the Nova Corps!" yelled a young, high-pitched voice. A girl that looked to be nothing more than a mere teenager was hot on the supposed offender's trail. The man running away was an A'askvariian male, wearing a typical yellow Kyln prison jumpsuit. On his back he carried a suspicious black duffel. He was heading straight towards a fountain. Looking over his shoulder he cried out,

"Eat my turbo-thrusters!" And with that he leaned forward and pulled sharply to the right, and put on an extra burst of speed, tearing through a Pherogatian fruit stand. The owner, a rather elderly Pherogatian shook his fist at the perpetrator.

"My jabbeleges!"

The teenage girl quickly halted her bike to avoid running into the fountain, and skidded a few inches until she was in front of the ruined fruit stand. The Pherogatian walked up to her.

"You! Look at what your prisoner did to my shop! I'll get to your superiors and get you fi-" He started yelling, but the girl didn't appear to pay any attention, as she revved her hoverbike and took an immediate right. Seconds later she was out of sight. The elderly man slumped his shoulders. "-ired." He sighed heavily, and started to pick up his jabbeleges.

The girl weaved in and out of traffic, desperately trying to catch up to the runaway convict. Several cars honked at her.

"Excuse me! In hot pursuit!" She hollered out. Veering to the left she went off road and started maneuvering through allies and side streets.

 _Clonk! Bang! Smash!_

"Sorry! Sorry!" The girl cried out. Then she heard a particularly loud bang. Looking back and wincing, she called out,

"I'll pay for that!"

Angry citizens shook their fists at her. Ignoring them she looked ahead, vibrant turquoise eyes moving back and forth, as though searching for something intently-

"Aha! Gotchya!" She happily cried out. Maneuvering her bike so it rode vertically on its side she went through a narrow slot between two neighboring buildings and took an immediate right.

* * *

"Finally! Lost the stupid kid." Gloated a green skinned, tentacle-armed man in a yellow prisoner jumpsuit. With a creepy grin slowly forming on his curled lips, he swerved his hoverbike and cut off a transport-craft. The driver seethed.

"You'll pay for that Cephonus!"

The green man, now known as Cephonus, flipped him off.

"I am Cephonus, the great gladiator of 616 confirmed kills in the arena! Nothing will stand in my path to freed-"

 _Crash!_

His hoverbike spun around and he fell off, sprawled on the ground. His duffel flew off his shoulder and landed several feet away from him on the ground. Cephonus rushed to get up and tried to run over to grab the mysterious duffel, only to find himself floating farther and farther away from the ground. Growling he looked around, looking for whoever stopped him. Eyes widening, he grinded his sharp teeth together and glared. Below him stood the turquoise eyed girl that was chasing him earlier, holding an anti-gravity gun with energy pulsing like smoke from it's barrel. On the gun was a symbol of three suns connect together by thin lines to form an upside down triangle.

"Who the he** are you?" He gritted out. The girl took off her helmet, and whipping her long black, curly hair back over her shoulder she smirked. Resting her helmet and gun on her abandoned hoverbike she proudly puffed up her chest and put her hands on her hips, exclaiming,

"I am Cadet Nova Samaya Alexander, and you are under arrest by decree of the Nova Corps!"

"You? A Nova! Please. You're nothing more than a mere child! Go get a real cop!" Cephonus chuffed. Samaya looked visibly annoyed at the comment.

"I'll have you know that I am at the top of my class back at the Space Acade-"

 _Creeeeaak! CRASH!_

Startled, Samaya jumped and whipped around. Behind her she saw a few dozen crashed hovercrafts, along with even more burning or destroyed stands and shops. Scratching the back of her head with one hand she cringed and whispered,

"Oops."

 **A/N: Please note that this is short because it is a prologue/excerpt/introduction type deal. So as many of you have noticed, this isn't the Nova we all know from the show or the comics. This is an AU I came up with. So in this AU Sam is a girl, and a Xandarian. She has lived on Xandar her whole life, and has always been aiming to become a Supernova, which will be explained later. Her parents are the same, but in this case they're Xandarian too. Basically just imagine the whole friends and family cast Sam had in Nova Vol. 5 but they're aliens and they all live on Xandar. Yes, Carrie and Moffet still exist. Carrie, especially, gets a much bigger part in this series. Because to me, personally, I feel like she was just such an underused and unappreciated character in the comics. And no, Lina will not be showing up, as she was basically Carrie's replacement and I don't like her character in general. Sam's friends from Vol. 6 may show up, like Blake, not sure yet. Also absent father Jesse is no longer absent! And will not be absent, as that arc was dragged out for way way too long. Kaelynn is still adorable as always, so don't worry, and Eva will along with Jesse also be an ex-Supernova. More on the Alexander family will be revealed next chapter, to give you a hint at what I'm getting at I gave Jesse an older sister named Adora. Anyone remember who she is from the comics?**

 **Also here is some visual reference links for the chapter:**

Xandar

wiki/File:Xandar_ 

Hoverbike Design

futuristicmotorcycle | Explore futuristicmotorcycle on DeviantArt

A'askvariians

A'askvarii | Marvel Database | FANDOM powered by Wikia

Pheragots

Pheragots | Marvel Database | FANDOM powered by Wikia

Jabbeleges

Bordallo Pinheiro, Cabbage Pink at Replacements, Ltd

Samaya

Hair Front- Best Cosplay Wigs Black Photos 2017 – Blue Maize

Hair Back- Blake Belladonna Hairstyle Long Curly Black Cosplay Wig 28 Inches …

Real-life Model- Mufly Long Black Wigs Synthetic Hair Wig for Women Body Wave Cosplay …

Eye Color- Saatchi Art: TURQUOISE EYES Painting by MARK COEDO

Uniform- Guardians of the Galaxy - Nova PNG by DavidBksAndrade on DeviantArt

 **I would draw my own fan-art, but I'm terrible at art in general. If I ever find an artist willing to collaborate I'll link those pics instead.**

 **Review if you want to, I'll read them, but regardless on whether or not I get any I'm going to keep on writing.**

 **Have a nice day, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
